Enséñame cómo
by VikyHikari
Summary: Ambos son como un torbellino de pasión, dos frentes de emociones fuertes. Pero ¿cómo reaccionará Yuri al saber lo inexperto que realmente es JJ?


Con apenas quince años Yuri Plisetski había ganado el oro en el grand prix final en su debut como senior y había dejado a toda la audiencia con la boca abierta tras su presentación en la gala junto a su nuevo amigo Otabek Altin. Bien podía decirse que estaba tocando el cielo con las manos y es que, así se sentía. Su abuelo lo esperaba en Rusia y seguro con piroshkis para celebrar.

En la mañana de su último día en Barcelona, decidió ir a comprar recuerdos para Nikolai. "Le escribiré a Beka. Tal vez quiera acompañarme", pensó.

"Qué onda? Te despertaste ya? Iré a hacer unas compras al centro. Vienes?", escribió en una de sus principales conversaciones en Whatsapp. Todos estos últimos días había recibido muchísimos mensajes de personas que apenas recordaba o que no pensaba que lo recordaran a él para felicitarlo por su victoria.

Yuri ató su rubio cabello en una cola de caballo y se puso el buzo que compró en Hasetsu con unos jeans negros desgarrados. Bajaría a desayunar en el hotel para hacer tiempo a que Otabek pudiera contestarle.

Fue entonces cuando su celular comenzó a sonar con "Welcome to the madness" avisándole que estaba recibiendo una llamada. Vio el nombre del contacto: "IMBÉCIL"

-JJ, qué demonios quieres?-preguntó Yuri de mala gana.

-Wow, Yuri-chan. Cómo qué quiero? Tú me invitaste al centro-respondió extrañado.

-Quée?!

Con la cara sonrojada, el quinceañero se dio cuenta que debió haberle mandado el mensaje al número equivocado. El día anterior JJ le había escrito y enviado muchas imágenes molestas que sus fans habían hecho para animarlo y felicitarlo por su tercer lugar: "Sigues creyendo que tus fans son mejores que las mías? ;)". Yuri había dejado marcado el visto y jamás le contestó. Pero no borró el chat y debió confundirlo con el de Otabek. "Sus fotos de perfil son similares. Ambos tienen ese estúpido corte rapado!", pensó irritado.

-Uh… mira, yo...

-Oh, te arrepentiste? O pensabas que no iba a contestar?-preguntó el canadiense notando su duda.

-No. Es que…-en el tono de JJ había algo extraño. No estaba con su mismo tono habitual de idiota engreído. Se lo escuchaba apagado-. Eh, te sientes bien?.

-Qué?-contestó sorprendido-. Bueno, no he dormido mucho para ser sincero. Pero si quieres salir, me gustaría, creo que lo necesito.

-Y por qué no saliste con tu novia ya si tanto lo necesitas?-su voz había salido más agresiva de lo que pretendía. Pero no podía evitarlo. Tener que nombrar a su estúpida novia que era tan estúpida como él, lo ponía de mal humor.

-…- se hizo un silencio largo. JJ no dijo nada más y cortó.

Yuri se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos y volvió a marcarle. Tal vez la llamada se cortó por sí sola, o no se escuchaba bien y JJ colgó por eso. Pero el teléfono llamó y llamó y el joven no le contestó. Lo preocupó tanto que decidió escribirle.

"Hey. Estás bien? Me cortaste? Qué pasa?", escribió Yuri.

JJ no contestó y el rubio llegó a ver que aún estaba en línea, así que le escribió múltiples mensajes para llamar su atención.

"OI"

"DEMONIOS, CONTESTA"

"J"

"J"

"I"

"M"

"B"

"É"

"C"

"I"

"L"

"JDJJSFOSJO"

El ruso suspiró. "Para qué me molesto con él? Siempre me saca de quicio". Y sin embargo, estaba preocupado. "Qué tal si se desmayó? Y su celular está en línea porque así quedó cuando cayó? Y si bajaba escaleras y tropezó y quedó insconsciente? Y si estaba en la calle y robaron su teléfono? Lo habrán lastimado?", sintió como su corazón se encogía.

"JJ"

"Solo dime si estás bien"

"Por favor"

De pronto Yuri vio como las tildes de sus mensajes se volvían azules significando que el receptor ya los había leído.

J: Tranquilízate. Estoy bien

Y: Y por qué mierda colgaste?

J: :D

J: no te lo diré.

Y: Muérete de una vez. Para qué me molesto?!

J: Jajaja, lo siento.

J: entonces dónde nos veremos?

Y: en ningún lado.

Y: No quería invitarte a ti. Te hablé por accidente.

J: Oh, gatito. No te enojes. No tienes que mentirme.

Y: No perdería mi tiempo mintiéndote. Quería invitar a Otabek. Solo déjame en paz.

Jean Jacques Leroy sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe duro contra su pecho. Había llorado toda la noche y aún tenía lágrimas en el rostro de cuando Yuri mencionó a Isabella. El rey no podía verse así. Necesitaba irse y despejarse. Ser un poco él mismo de nuevo. "Otabek, eh?". Pensó frunciendo el entrecejo. Se habían vuelto muy cercanos y además se metió en la presentación del ruso e hicieron una escena muy provocativa, demasiado amistosa. Cómo habían llegado a eso tan rápido? "Ellos habrán hecho algo más?". Su cara se llenó de amargura. No sabía qué contestar ahora. Tenía verdaderas ganas de evitar esa supuesta cita entre ellos, pero ese día no era él, no tenía intención de bromear con Yuri hasta engañarlo y convencerlo de invitarlo a salir con él. Ése es el JJ style. Pero en ese momento no era capaz de aplicarlo.

Y: NO ME CLAVES EL VISTO.

J: Oh lo lamento. No sabía qué contestar.

Yura miró fijo la pantalla de su celular. "Qué diablos? Este mensaje tan desabrido no puede ser de él. Debe tener algo grave… dijo que necesitaba salir y lo ignoré. Creo que podría tratarlo un poco mejor para que me cuente qué ocurre". La curiosidad estaba matando a la gata rusa.

Y: Tú… en verdad estás bien?

J: Por qué? Te importa? :)

Y: Deja de ser imbécil y dime qué pasa.

J: No es algo que quiera hablar ahora, gatito. Y menos por teléfono.

Y: Bien.

Y: Ven conmigo al centro y dime.

J: Cambiaste al héroe kazajo por el rey?

Y: Sólo cállate. Te veré en el lobby del hotel en una hora.

JJ se encontró con un Yuri Plisetski bastante inquieto sentado en un sofá del hotel que miraba de un lado al otro y daba frenéticas pisadas con su pie derecho. El mayor lo abrazó por detrás y le sacudió su cabello con una mano.

- _Bonjour,_ me esperabas?

-AHH! Mierda! Casi me matas del susto!-gritó el pequeño mientras volteaba hacia él. Allí fue capaz de notar unas enormes bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos de JJ.

-Lo siento-dijo JJ riendo.

Tras un breve silencio, en que el rubio se debatía entre comentar algo sobre su rostro o no, el moreno simplemente lo tomó del brazo para levantarlo y ponerlo en marcha.

-Vamos! Sé de un buen lugar donde podemos comer paella aquí cerca después de hacer tus compras-dijo sonriendo. De alguna forma su sonrisa no se sentía nada natural.

En el camino entre los negocios hablaron apenas y comentaron sobre la rutina de la gala de Katsuki Yuuri y cómo la aparición de Viktor Nikiforov fue totalmente inesperada.

-Luego de eso, lamento decirte que la aparición de Otabek no causó un gran impacto en mí-acotó el canadiense.

-Tch. Tú qué sabes?!

Una vez sentados en el restaurante y tras pedirle al mozo sus órdenes, Yura simplemente dijo:

-Escúpelo. Te ves como la mierda. Qué ocurrió?

JJ dirigió su mirada al suelo y suspiró.

-Isabella terminó conmigo

-QUÉ?-contestó Yuri con los ojos abiertos como platos-. POR QUÉ?! Se acababan de comprometer!

-Sí-afirmó el mayor con una sonrisa que decidió que una boda a los diecinueve años era algo que estábamos llevando a cabo por nuestros votos de castidad.

-Sus qué?-preguntó el rubio extrañado.

-Mi religión no aprueba las relaciones sexuales fuera del matrimonio.

-Oh…-comprendió el ruso ruborizándose-. Eso significa que tú…

-Soy virgen-asintió-. E Isabella sale…-tragó saliva-. salió conmigo desde los diecisiete años y ambos decidimos esperar juntos.

-Oh. Ya veo. Y en resumidas cuentas se iban a casar a los diecinueve años porque tú ya estás totalmente en celo, pero ella aún quería esperar más. Vaya, me parecían dos idiotas por casarse tan temprano-dijo con una mueca entiendo lo necesitado que...

-CALLATE!-lo interrumpió dándole un golpe a la mesa.

Yuri se sobresaltó. Jamás había visto reaccionar así a esa persona a la cual le decía insultos en la cara todo el tiempo.

-Quién demonios te crees para hablar así de mí? Para burlarte de mis creencias? Crees que puedes hablar sobre el motivo por el que quería casarme con ella y decir que no es un motivo puro? Tú? Qué mierda sabe de amor un mocoso como tú?!- le gritó. Finalmente, JJ quedó jadeando.

El rubio sintió una punzada en su pecho y no se atrevía a enfrentar su mirada. Sabía que había cruzado la línea y se sentía fatal. El normal Yuri Plisetski seguiría discutiendo por su orgullo herido al ser tratado como un niñito. Pero ante un JJ inusual, no podía existir un Yuri normal.

Yura alargó cuidadosamente su mano y la apoyó sobre el brazo del canadiense que reposaba sobre la mesa.

-Yo… en verdad lo siento- dijo con la mirada vidriosa y toda la sinceridad de la que era dueño.

-Tú-"pareces realmente un niño ahora" pensó JJ, quien soltó una carcajada apenas audible y luego estalló en llanto.

-EH?!-exclamó el menor anonadado-. Qué ocurre? Te rompiste? De verdad, perdóname…

DEJA DE LLORAR-decía agitado.

Pesadas lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Jean y no podía hacer más que limpiarse con la mano que no se veía bajo el agarre de Yuri. Hace cuánto no lloraba frente a otra persona de ese modo? "Creo que su honestidad e inocencia hizo que se despertara esta franqueza en mí mismo" meditó.

-Jajaja bien bien-dijo JJ apretando su pequeña y pálida mano-. Ya estoy mejor.

-Estás… seguro?

-Sí-afirmó limpiándose la nariz con una servilleta de papel de su bolsillo-. PERO, no te perdonaré.

-Pero… por qué? Dijiste que estabas bien- JJ se divertía viendo cómo la pequeña gata se desesperaba-. Qué puedo hacer?-casi rogó.

-Pues, bebe conmigo un rato-rió.

-No puedo beber aquí, soy menor-dijo frustrado.

-Oh, bien. Terminemos de comer y compraremos alcohol para beber en mi habitación. Me acompañarás, verdad?

-Te dije que no puedo beber alcohol!

-Puedes supervisado por un adulto y en un lugar privado-sonrió el moreno pícaramente. Se parecía un poco más al de siempre.

-Bueno-suspiró el pequeño que por dentro se sentía feliz por el retorno de la sonrisa del otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dieron unas breves vueltas más al centro hasta que cayó el atardecer y JJ compró tanto alcohol que apenas podían cargarlo.

Una vez en su habitación, el mayor se quitó el abrigo y su suéter para quedar con el torso totalmente descubierto. Yuri se ruborizó sorprendido.

-Oh, ponte cómodo, gatito. La calefacción del hotel puede ser un poco excesiva.

Pero el rubio sólo se despojó de su abrigo y su calzado y se sentó en un sillón junto a la mesa ratona donde el mayor había depositado las bebidas.

JJ cayó con todo su peso junto a Yura y destapó dos cervezas.

-Brindemos!-dijo el mayor acercando su lata a la de Yurio.

-Y por qué brindamos? Por las perras?

-Muy pronto para eso aún-dijo enojado y sin brindar comenzó a beber.

Mientras el menor seguía con su primer cerveza, el mayor terminaba ya la última que les quedaba y se disponía a abrir la botella de vodka que había elegido.

-Hey, creo que es suficiente-comentó Yuri nervioso.

-De qué hablas? Tú eres ruso. No vas a probar el vodka?

-No se me antoja ahora.

-Vamos, no me digas que tienes miedo-lo molestó Jean.

-Pff, claro que no! Piensas que es mi primera vez con vodka?-dijo el rubio ofendido. Realmente era la primera vez que bebía… en la vida. No tenía muchos amigos y por ende no iba a fiestas a beber. Sin embargo, valientemente, tomó la botella y dio un largo sorbo. Le había quemado hasta lo más profundo de su ser, pero el sabor no era malo.

-Jajaja bien hecho, gatito. Ahora pásame eso.

Ambos tomaron juntos gran parte de la bebida y estaban completamente borrachos. El rostro de Yuri estaba tan rojo que parecía que iba a explotar. Se sentía tan mareado y arrastraba todas sus frases. Era patético, porque era incapaz de controlar sus acciones pero era consciente de todo lo que pasaba. JJ no paraba de reir y derramar vodka del vaso que tenía en la mano mientras le contaba al rubio las veces que había estado tan borracho como en ese momento.

-Han sido unas dos veces más-dijo entre carcajadas-. Mis padres jamás me prohibieron las fiestas mientras fuera responsable con el alcohol y las drogas. Jajaja con el alcohol me fue imposible, incluso con Isabella disfrutamos a menudo de una buena botella de…-se paró en seco y miró a Yuri para luego apoyarse sobre su hombro-. Ya no vamos a hacer ese tipo de cosas nunca más, no?-y rompió a llorar.

Yurio le daba palmadas en la cabeza bastante fuertes para calmarlo y sentía como todo su cuerpo se ponía caliente por la proximidad del cuerpo de Jean.

-Ya ya ya. Yo beberé siempre contigo-dijo el ruso.

-DE VERAS?-casi gritó JJ-. Yuri-chan eres lo máximo-dijo y acto seguido tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos-. Tú no me dejarás como ella, no es así?… Mierda, por qué me dejó?-dijo entre nuevos sollozos.

-Por que eres un calentón, idiotaaaaa-dijo Yurio arrastrando las palabras.

-NO. No es ciertooo. Todos en mi familia se casan a esta edad. Pensé que era normal. Yo la amaba, la hubiera esperado pero ni me dio opción. La estúpidaaaa me señaló y me trató de necesitado igual que tú!-le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Dueleee-se quejó el rubio.

-Pues cállate. Solo el rey hablaaaa.

-Rey mis bolas, tú, virgen imbécil.

-Qué cruel, gatito. Tú si has tenido sexo entonces?-dijo el moreno fingiendo sentirse dolido

-Pfff, claramente. Ninguna religión me dice qué hacer, jajajaja.

-QUÉ?! Yuri-chan! Con quién?

-Jaja no te diré con quienES-hizo énfasis en el plural.

-WOW. Sí, debí imaginarlo después de tu rutina en la gala, seduciendo a Otabek así.

-Beka? Crees que lo seducía?

-Lo has hecho con él?-preguntó JJ que por dentro se sentía inquieto esperando una negativa.

-JAJA piensas que soy gay?-rió el pequeño.

-Tiene algo de malo?-dijo sintiendo que estaba metiéndose en un terreno peligroso-. El señor experimentado no intentó con chicos?

-Por qué habría de contarte?-dijo Yuri sonrojado.

-Te sientes avergonzado, Yuri-chan?

-Maldito seas, no! Pues bien, sí. Lo he hecho con chicas, con hombres. Y lo hicimos con Beka muchas veces, solo por diversión, claro-dijo el pequeño sonriendo con orgullo.

Aquello irritó mucho a Jean. Le molestó demasiado que llamara al kazajo "Beka". Entonces tomó a Yura de los hombros y lo empujó contra el sillón.

-Bien, si tanta experiencia tienes, no te molestará enseñarle a un virgen imbécil como yo, verdad?-dijo muy cerca de la cara del otro.

-Tú, suéltame!-forcejeó el pequeño mientras sentía el aliento de JJ cada vez más cerca hasta que este posó los labios en su cuello.

-Mhhh-gimió repentinamente Yurio-. No, detente!

-Qué? Conmigo no quieres?-preguntó contra el pálido cuello comenzando a succionar fuertemente, dejando una marca.

-Nggh! Qué no tienes que casarte y esas idioteces?

-Ahora mismo no me importa-tomó la mano del menor y se la llevó a su entrepierna para que este note el duro bulto que tenía en su pantalón.

El quinceañero se puso aún más rojo y sintió una punzada en su propia entrepierna. No entendía porqué, pero su pequeño miembro empezaba a endurecerse mientras JJ comenzaba a desvestirlo de su buzo y remera.

-Tu iglesia aprueba que seamos los dos hombres?-dijo con una mirada inocente y la respiración entrecortada.

-Ya nada me importa-soltó mirándolo con unos ojos llenos de deseo y desabotonando el pantalón de Yuri. Tiró de él y se quitó su propio pantalón hasta sus rodillas.

Ambos estaban con el torso desnudo y con sus prendas de ropa interior. JJ comenzó a frotar su duro miembro contra el bulto en el bóxer del menor. Lento y fuerte, casi insoportable.

-Ahhh- gimió , no tan lento. No… mmmhh.

-Así no? Bien, entonces, enséñame cómo-dijo el moreno.

Acto seguido tomó a Yuri por los brazos, lo sentó a horcajadas sobre él y sujetándole el rostro puso sus labios sobre los suyos.

El beso automáticamente se volvió salvaje. JJ no esperó para meter la lengua en la boca del rubio y encontrar la suya para enroscarla y comenzar una guerra de lenguas. Un fuerte espasmo recorrió el cuerpo del menor cuando el canadiense tomó su labio para darle una juguetona mordida. Yuri utilizó ese momento para recuperar el aliento. Todo era borroso y la cabeza le pesaba. No tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo pero no podía evitar temblar bajo el tacto de Jean. Era incapaz de reaccionar, estaba a su merced. El mayor volvió a besarlo y lamió cada rincón de su boca. Sentía como la saliva se escapaba y resbalaba por su barbilla. JJ se separó para lamerla y descendió hasta su pecho donde empezó a lamer sus pequeños y rosados pezones. Una fuerte electricidad recorrió al ruso cuando comenzó a succionarlos.

-Ohh ngg. Se siente tan bien.

-Lo hago bien?-preguntó el moreno que con su mano acariciaba el pezón que no estaba lamiendo.

-Síi-dijo entre jadeos Yuri.

-No vas a mover tus caderas?-cuestionó Jean señalando ese punto donde sus miembros se estaban tocando.

-Yo…-de repente el mayor cesó toda actividad y Yuri se quedó inmóvil sobre él sin poder tomar iniciativa alguna. Su visión se tornó borrosa y comenzó a llorar mientras confesaba-. No puedo hacerlo.

-Por qué no? Por qué lloras, gatito?-se sorprendió JJ tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Tengo miedo, no sé hacerlo-sollozó.

-Pero…

-También soy virgen.


End file.
